


Angel and Doflamingo start on life.

by AngelFigher30



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFigher30/pseuds/AngelFigher30
Summary: Doflamingo is in love with his assistant and best friend. He could never find the words to tell her how he feel.





	Angel and Doflamingo start on life.

**Author's Note:**

> not going to lie I never ever thought I post anything ever again. but this is my first story in a few years so my writing is a bit rusty so for the love one piece please don't say I have bad grammar...I know I have it. 
> 
> I don't own one piece. 
> 
> I do own the OC name Angel if I get enough good feed back I make this into a series. 
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Doflamingo, a 25-year-old man. About seven feet tall give or take. He is a CEO of Dressrosa Inc, He breaths while looks out sitting behind his desk wounding where the girl he orders is is. He thinks of himself as an attracted man, but he doesn't want to be in a relationship with anyone. So he has his closest friend and head of boards usually pick up hookers for him to have sex. So if they get caught, he can still be clean. He knows escorts are pretty good hiding there clients names, but he is careful about them. Pay the owner enough money, and they fall and give names out.

  
He heard a knock at the door. He looks at his clock it's about time Terblo come back. "Come in."

  
A young woman dress in a red strapless dress is walking she has long black hair and brown eyes that almost look gold in lights. She Looks to be about five feet seven inches. She gives Doflamingo a friendly smile. "Mr. Doflamingo I am heading out for the night please don't stay up too late. We have a bunch of meetings for tomorrow."

  
Doflamingo looks at the young 24-year-old. This woman has been his assistant and longtime friend from grade school. When he first made this company, he wanted her to be his assistant and she the main reason Doflamingo never is in a relationship this woman is Angel Romay, is the first woman he ever had a crush on his brother call its obsession. He sees it differently. Seeing her in the dress, he looks little curious at her. "My, why are you so dress up miss Angel?"

  
She rolls her eyes at him "My Father put me up to this. A blind date I don't want to do if its that pervert again I am going to kill myself." she gags as she moves over to sit on his desk. "I don't want to settle down I want to be free a little longer how come its girls have to settle down, and boys can go out and fuck around. I want to be free to pick my own man dammit I am a strong woman I don't need a man the only man I need you Doflamingo. Your my best friend and the only man opinion matter to me."

  
He felt it burn he been friend zone for the 15 time this month whenever they talk about marriage or anything that kind of matter he put in the friend zone. He cants ruin what he has now with her, but god he wants to be with her. She haunts his dreams all the time, and those damn mini skirts kill him ever time. He could hear laughter on the other side meaning Trebol back. "If he, not a gentleman give me a call I get you out of theirs. "

  
"Hey, Doffy we are back with the girl you ask for!" Damita spoke as they walk into the office.

  
Doflamingo felt his face drop the girl they pick up could have easily been Angel twin but this woman wearing a dress that shows off to much of her cleavage and was to short for his taste. He looks at Angel's face. Her hair was hiding some of her faces as she stands up. "Ang-"

  
Angel look at the girl as she didn't know why but she felt hurt seeing him with other women. "well you're going to busy if they guy a creep I give Log G a call have a good night, Mr. Donquixote."

  
Hearing his friend saying that hurt him then anyone steals his account. It bothered him so much worst when his brother told him that he doesn't want to join the company. He tries to speak to her, but she left his office. He looks at his friend "really....you could have waited five more minutes. Five minutes! Send her away pay her for the night." He turns around in his chair. He gazes out the window piss off.  He heard the door close He waited a few more minutes. He turns back around to face his desk. He took off his sunglasses putting them on the table. He turns off the lights wanting to cope with in the dark. The moon like shine through his windows. He smiles as he sees the picture on the desk.

  
He picks up the from the desk; he started to look at it. It was his brother Rosinante and Angel first day at the high school he when to. He was king already, but without those two, it meant nothing to him. They are the only two that don't lie to him, or the only people he cants genuinely trust in the world to lose them would make him feel alone. He closes his eyes he picks up his phone call his brother. "please Rosinante pick up."

  
"Hello, this is costume and wig shop. This is Rosinante Donquixote speaking how many I help you today?"

  
"Could you pick a dumber name than that little brother. "

  
"It not dumb Doffy, if your call me That means you and Angel got into a fight." He seems less pep and picks up a book he was reading before his brother called. In his mind all he could think here we go again for the 19th time this month.

  
"Cant I call my little brother for no reason." He hates how his brother knows his little habits. "I don't call about her all the time. "

  
"Doffy. You have been in love with that girl for a long time longer then I could remember you almost killed a guy for hitting her. You throw yourself in front of her to make sure she happy. for the last year of high school her father was abusing her you got her to live with us and not once but twice hinted you like her. So let me tell you to think what did you two fight about?" he flipped through a few pages as he talks to him.

  
Doflamingo breath as he put his hand on his face "you know how I have Trebol or Diamante find whore for me. Well, Angel and I were talking about her blind date. They fucken brought the whore into my office! Goddamit she looks so much like Angel it was scary how close they look just I don't know how to read her when happening she just got up and....she calls me Mr. Donquixote walk right out. It hurt so much Corason. How can I make it better, what can I do?"

  
Rosinante breaths in the know his brother upset by this that he called by his old nickname. He put his book down and spoke on the phone with all his will not to hit the desk with his head. "Are you fucking the whore now?"

  
"No, I send her away, but I pay her the night." He rubs his face as he holds his phone close.

  
"That a start, so tells me to do you love Angel? If you fucken love her then get on your knees and hands beg forgiveness and tell her how you feel." He listens for his brother to response.

  
Doflamingo knows he is right "Alright brother. Thank you." He hangs up he got up and put his sunglasses on and left the office.

  
Rosinante put his phone down waited for "Three....two....one...." his phone when off as he picked it up. "Hello to costumes and wig shop, this is Rosinante speaking."

  
"You will not fucken believe your fucken brother done." She was in the lobby of the office building she didn't leave yet she loves to have Rosinante advised.

  
"Hello, Angel. What did my brother do now?" Here call has become their routine if they fight Doflamingo call first after their, call Angel calls him a few minutes late.

  
Angel is growling "The fucker brought a whore and you know what she looks like fucken like me. What did he think it was creepy and, and."

  
Rosinante breaths take the phone with him getting popcorn. "I can't tell you much, but I could say things but that ruin what he has planned for you. so what is this date heard about?" Changing the subject always get her off guard. He doesn't want to hear about anything it's getting annoying to be the medium for the dumbasses. His love life is taken a back seat to this.

  
"Doflamingo told me about it. So is it so bad he buys girls to help himself out? If you're upset by this go talk to him."

  
Angel was shocked as she not sure how to respond. "..... I...I don't want to do this date. You know how I feel about your brother. I don't know what to do?"

  
He waited as he spoke, "You could cancel the date and go find my brother and tell him how you feel then punch him in the balls." He got his popcorn started to eat it.

  
Angel nod. She smiles "thanks hope it goes well. You're like a big brother to me."

  
He smiles could not hold back "maybe brother law soon."

  
"What?" she looks at the phone.

  
"Hanging up now! " he hangs up laughing as he almost broke his cover for his brother.

  
She looks at her phone thinking he is a strange man. She perceived herself being lifted up into the air, felt like being kidnaped she move to kick her attacker hard in the balls. She dropped as the man falls on to the floor she turns to realize it was Doflamingo. "What the hell Doffy!?"

  
He was coughing holding himself as he looked at her. "Angel I am a dumb ass and god I had a big an epiphany about us and where I want to go in life. I can't bear you being with another man it kills me inside. So please go out with me?!"

  
Angel look at him he is holding his crouch on his knees looking up at her. She watching him she slowly started to smile at him she hug him kissing him sincerely happily have him.

  
He shocks kissing her back. He stands up holding closer.  He pulls back happily "So is that a yes?" He gives a big smile

  
She is smiling nodding "yes!"


End file.
